


【鼬佐】暴露癖

by Hollybeauty



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, 没灭族的原著向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollybeauty/pseuds/Hollybeauty
Summary: 有时，佐助想要把“哥哥爱我”这件事昭告天下；有时，他又战战兢兢地像个逃狱的犯人般谨慎，惊慌于每一个可能被发现的蛛丝马迹。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, 鼬佐 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	【鼬佐】暴露癖

“听说鼬哥最近谈恋爱了？”听到鸣人这么问的时候，佐助咀嚼叉烧的动作顿了顿。  
他刚结束任务，却很不幸地在大门口就被同样是恰好归来的鸣人抓住了。曾经的七班现在已然都是独当一面的忍者，忽略佐助口不对心的傲娇之语，鸣人确实能称得上是他最好的朋友。三年前，三人短暂地分道扬镳，鸣人随自来也踏上修行之旅，小樱拜新任火影纲手姬为师，而佐助则在兄长和卡卡西的指导下进行更深入的学习，除了实力的增长，也更加深入宇智波的家族事务。实际上三个人好好地聚在一起是很久之前的事情了，佐助和小樱偶尔还能在任务交接时说上几句话，但和鸣人，已经是切切实实的三年未见了。  
于是被鸣人强拉着去一乐拉面“叙旧”的时候，佐助表面嫌弃，其实并没有太大的抗拒。  
简单交流了两人这几年的修行进度，约好了明日的决斗后，鸣人突然问出了这样一个唐突的问题。  
该说不愧是意外性NO.1的忍者么。  
“你从哪里听说的。”佐助掩藏在拉面热气后的面孔不动声色。  
“进门的时候听到出云和子铁说的啊，他们两个在没有敌人的时候真是清闲的不行，我看就没有他们不知道的八卦。”说完，鸣人用手肘捅了捅好友，“但是，我说，真的吗？佐助？鼬哥谈恋爱了？那个鼬哥？”  
“这种事情我怎么会知道。”  
“喂，开什么玩笑，你可是他的弟弟诶！这种事情你都不知道吗！”  
佐助放下筷子，踌躇了一两秒，转而看着鸣人：“是的，他在和一个人交往。”和我。  
“哇！真的假的啊！对象是谁啊！好好奇，快点告诉我吧，是什么类型的女孩子？”  
“也是宇智波族人。”佐助站起来，“我吃完了，还有点事，先走了。”  
“喂！喂！佐助啊我说——！”  
鸣人看着他的背影瘪了瘪嘴，切，还是这么臭屁又自说自话。不过他马上就神经大条地把鼬哥的八卦忘在了脑后，转脸便中气十足地又叫了一碗拉面。

谈恋爱是真的，宇智波鼬和宇智波佐助，这两位血缘相亲的兄弟正在谈着罪恶又秘密的恋爱，这是一个两位当事人才知道的真相。  
至于为什么会传出这样的绯闻，却并非无缘无故。实际上几天前，父亲就将一位适龄的长老之女介绍给了鼬，让鼬“接触一下”。话虽然是这么说，但大家心里都很清楚，如果两位当事人没有提出太大的异议，这件事基本就成定局了。  
当然，可别误会，宇智波一族虽然是个古板古怪又强大的血继界限家族，但却并非强制要求所有族人都得族内通婚。倘若鼬哪天真的带了一个不姓宇智波的女孩回家，经过一番考察，同样是有很大可能被接受的。之所以会做出这样的安排，是因为鼬“差不多也到了年龄了”，却“毫无此道之心”。既然如此，那么介绍一个各方面条件都可堪匹配的优秀族内女孩，与族长的长子试探性地相处一番，也全然是件顺理成章的事情。  
毕竟鼬“全无此道之心”，又确实到了年龄。  
实际上那个叫宇智波凉子的女人，佐助也见过。富岳宣布这件事情的时候，一家人全部在场，一无所知的父母和善于掩藏心情的鼬闻皆不露端倪，反而是看起来最不相关的佐助，在搁置筷子时，发出一声不合时宜的脆响。这使得全家人的目光都集中在了小儿子和弟弟的身上。  
富岳沉吟不语，美琴温柔地问：“怎么了吗，佐助？”  
“没什么。”佐助说。  
鼬也随之轻轻放下碗筷，他坐姿端正地道：“父亲大人打算何时为我们引见？”  
富岳问：“你的安排是如何。”  
“不如就明天吧。”鼬答，藏在桌下的手隐晦地搭在了弟弟的膝上，微微握紧，“佐助明天恰好休沐，让他也看一看。”  
“何须佐助在场，此事与他并无关系。”  
“毕竟是我独一无二的弟弟，倘若要有一个陌生人加入我的人生，佐助的同意是必要的，我很在意我的弟弟的意见。”  
有那么几秒钟的时间，空气凝滞了，佐助的心脏吊在嗓子眼，他在这几秒钟的寂静里，仿佛要窒息而死了。  
富岳端起碗，语气平淡地应道：“就照你说的办。”  
吃完饭后，两人借口修炼一同去了小树林，佐助把自己埋进哥哥的怀里，只露出一只清明的眼睛，现在，这只漂亮的眼睛里盛满了惶惶和不安，如一只雏鹰不知何时会被丢下悬崖。他惴惴地问：“哥哥，你为什么……”  
“嗯？”鼬顺了顺他的背。  
佐助就不说话了。他说不出自己完全不在意，一点儿都不忧心的违心话。他不止希望鼬和宇智波凉子见面的时候自己在现场，他更希望他们两人干脆就不要见面。  
“不用担心。”鼬说，“父亲并不是无法沟通的人，只是先见一面，不代表以后就会有什么。”他吻了吻弟弟的眼睛，“不要怕，佐助，我不会做那些你所担心的事情，反而有时候，我才是更担心佐助很受欢迎的那个人。”  
“你的担心完全没有必要。”佐助说这话的时候甚至有点怨愤，觉得他是在有意调侃，而且这个玩笑一点意思都没有。  
“是真的，佐助很受欢迎不是么。那个叫樱的女孩就很好，如果我可以再无私一点，也许会劝你给她一个机会。”  
“宇·智·波·鼬！”  
鼬低哑地呵笑起来，温柔地说：“开个玩笑。”  
“放心，佐助，放心。”鼬从弟弟的眉毛一路吻到嘴唇，“你这里存放着我的全部的自私，放心，放……”最后一个字被他喂进弟弟的唇里。  
佐助恐惧而又满含期待地被兄长亲吻着，自从他们开始了这段关系，他就像只惊弓之鸟，无时无刻都在恐惧和警惕。就算在寂静的毫无人迹的树林里做着这样的事情，都让他无法安心。他总觉得下一秒，父母就会从黑暗中现出身形，然后富岳会暴怒地叱责他们两个十恶不赦的罪人，而母亲会在旁边哭得晕过去，这是佐助的梦魇。  
可是我没办法，佐助被插入的时候已经哭得视野模糊，我太爱哥哥了，我太自私了，被哥哥抱的时候，我又……太快乐了。  
我没有办法。

鼬和凉子的第一次单独相处实属偶然。  
那日鼬去猫婆婆那里采购族内要用的武器装备，回来的路上正遇上了恰好要出任务的凉子。鼬默然地看着她，礼貌地鞠了个躬，凉子也有些踌躇地一回礼，两人正要错身过去，凉子的队友打量着鼬，突然问道：“凉子，这就是宇智波鼬吧？你们正在交往吗？”  
鼬淡淡地望过去，那人挑衅地回望过来，他腰间别着一把太刀，于是鼬不合时宜地想起了佐助，听说最近他也想要学刀法来开发千鸟的更多用法。  
他想到弟弟板着脸一本正经地征求他意见的样子，忍不住就笑了起来，佐助最近越发不喜欢自己被哥哥小瞧，做什么都爱憋着一股劲，但遇到了事情，还是会下意识地来询问鼬的意见，就像一只渴望独立也学会了飞翔的小鹰，虽然飞得又高又远，但在外展翅翱翔半天，还是要回到巢穴里。  
他对佐助这种不自觉的依赖很受用，因而也从不主动提醒。  
想到弟弟，他的心情总是雀跃的，说话时的语调也便自然沾染了几分轻快：“在下正是宇智波鼬，日安，凉子小姐，要出任务吗？”  
凉子有点尴尬地看了鼬和身旁的队友一眼：“日安，鼬君，有一个出村任务要离开几天。”  
“祝您一切顺利。”  
“鼬君呢？今日休沐？”  
“是呢，答应了佐助今天要陪他修炼刀法。”  
“鼬君真是个好哥哥，佐助君有你这样的哥哥真幸福。”  
鼬低低笑了几声：“谢谢。”  
“喂喂，你们两个就这么站在大街上谈情吗？凉子，再不走上野前辈可要发火了。”那人不甘寂寞地在旁边喊道。  
凉子摁住身旁的人，对鼬鞠躬道：“那我先走一步，鼬君请替我向佐助君问好。”  
“一定。”

陪佐助修炼了一下午，就他的刀法提出了一些改进意见。美琴已经先用过饭出门了，富岳今天有警备部的会议要主持，两人回到家用完饭，各自洗漱完毕回到房中，鼬拿起忍术卷轴还没看完一篇，佐助就不请自来地推开门，带着一阵沐浴后的清冽香风走到他身旁坐了下来。  
鼬没有说话，只是自然地展开一臂，等着弟弟投入怀中。  
等了一会儿，佐助毫无动静，鼬将目光从卷轴上移开，正正地投放到弟弟身上：“有事要说？”  
“哥。”佐助抿着嘴，“樱今天……”  
“嗯？”  
佐助飞快地说道：“她问我是真的不懂还是假装不懂。”  
“啊。”鼬笑了，“那佐助是真的不懂还是假装不懂呢？”  
“喂！”  
“抱歉，只是有点感慨，一眨眼你都这么大了。”他轻轻拂过弟弟秀丽的眉目，“樱是个好女孩，她喜欢了你很久。”  
佐助沉默不语，他抓住哥哥在自己脸上肆虐的手，转而抱在怀里，低下头。  
鼬用另一只手扣住他的下巴，将他的脸抬起来，目光在弟弟神情低落的脸上游走：“已经拒绝掉了吧？”  
“不知道。”佐助说，“我跟她说我不知道。”  
鼬用拇指摩搓着弟弟花瓣一样鲜嫩的嘴唇：“这个回答可不太好，容易让人误会。佐助不仅长大了，还学坏了。”他在弟弟脸上啄吻一下，“还是该找个机会说清楚，你说对吗？”  
“或者。”鼬笑起来，“你真的喜欢她？”  
佐助挣开他的钳制，偏过脸，额发将他的脸挡了大半。  
他们在沉默中僵持住了。  
直到鼬沉声叫道：“佐助。”  
佐助咬着下唇不吭声。  
“到底怎么了？”鼬掰过他的脸，拭去弟弟脸上不断滚落的泪水，他的神情和声音都那样温柔，佐助很快就憋不住蹭到了他的怀里，鼬抱着他轻声拍哄，摸着他湿漉漉的脸颊，沾了一手的委屈。  
“哥，要不然。”他说，“我们算了吧。”  
鼬顿了顿：“好啊。”  
佐助立刻坐直身体，像要把他生吞一样瞪着他。  
鼬被他这凶恶的神情逗笑了，倾身吻他湿濡的睫毛。  
佐助背过身，一边擦眼泪一边恨恨地说：“谁允许你亲我的，兄弟才不会做这样的事情。”  
“兄弟也不会说算了吧这种话。”鼬靠在桌边，抓住他一只手，“佐助，真的没有好好拒绝吗？我可不记得有教你当叛徒。”  
“我不是叛徒！”佐助甩开他的手，大声喝道。  
鼬微微皱眉。  
“我不是叛徒。”佐助低下头，“我只是，太害怕了。”他啜泣起来，“我太害怕了，哥哥。”  
鼬沉默了，因为他无法处理佐助的这种情绪，连他自己都时刻活在提心吊胆的恐惧里。从他们兄弟相爱，却没有克制地守住兄弟界限的那一刻开始，恐惧就像一个随时准备好的刽子手站在他们身后。这种恐惧是很抽象的，他们所恐惧的并不是死亡，也不是被知晓真相后，他人异样的眼光，不是这样言之有物的东西。毕竟他们都不是那样肤浅地活在别人眼里的人。  
这种恐惧是一种说来宇智波鼬和宇智波佐助并不会在意，却又切切实实萦绕在他们中间的恶疾。  
鼬理不清他是害怕还是渴望佐助成为那个叛徒。  
现在终于到了那个时刻吗？  
“我害怕。”佐助抽噎着说，“樱今天说，‘佐助要是有了恋人，大概都不会像体贴鼬哥一样体贴对方吧’，我听了，竟然很开心。”  
他的睫毛湿润地黏连在一起，抬眼的样子像有只黑蝴蝶在他眼上亲吻欲飞，三勾玉在鲜红的底色中高速旋转，最后连成一对六芒星——他开了万花筒写轮眼，但本人却仍未察觉。他被一种深恶的负罪感压垮了：“我还以为她发现了……而我为可能被发现这件事而感到开心。”  
“哥哥，你不害怕这样的我吗。”佐助问，“我很害怕。我好像没有一件做对了的事情。”  
鼬注视着弟弟的双眼。  
佐助被他沉默的凝视给吓到了，他抽着鼻子，一边呢喃地喊着哥哥，一边抱着鼬的手不住亲吻鼬的手背。他在一切有关鼬的事情上都很爱哭，其实他是个本性坚强的孩子，出任务的时候受再重的伤都能一声不吭，和鸣人那个随便一点小伤就哇啦啦喊痛的笨蛋完全不一样。但鼬就是能这样控制他的情绪，他的哥哥是何等高明的幻术大师，对情绪的控制力炉火纯青，他只能被控制着哭和笑。哥哥爱他，他就快乐，哥哥可能不那么爱他，他就哭得像个懦夫。  
鼬叹了口气：“佐助，很害怕吗？”  
“嗯。”佐助眷恋地蹭到他怀里，打着哭嗝点点头。  
“那么，和我一起去见父亲吧。”  
佐助惊诧地瞪大了眼睛。

富岳刚进玄关，就被两个儿子跪得直挺挺的身影拦住了。  
他扫过大儿子看不出端倪的脸，和小儿子哭得眼眶通红的脸，视线在佐助的六芒星写轮眼上停滞了几息。  
“你们。”他沉声说道，“到书房来。”  
三人在书房坐下，佐助已经止住眼泪，他低着头，不明白鼬接下来想干什么。  
“说吧，鼬。”富岳看向显而易见的始作俑者。  
鼬鞠了一礼，道：“父亲，我和凉子小姐恐无法更近。她是一位优秀的忍者，也是值得钦慕的女性，但已心有所属，而我并无插足的之心。”  
只为了这件事么？富岳点点头：“我会与若叶长老言明。”  
“还有一事，佐助的眼睛，您应该也看到了。”他拉住弟弟的手，“这孩子开了万花筒写轮眼。”  
富岳紧抿的唇在这一消息之下微微放松，显出一抹笑纹。两个儿子都如此优秀，他身为父亲很难不为之自豪。本来他对佐助并不苛求太多，但二儿子也一样优秀地年纪轻轻就开了万花筒，着实令人倍感欣慰。  
真是他引以为傲的两个儿子。  
“但我曾在族中典籍里看过，万花筒写轮眼的归宿，是失去视力。”鼬将身体深深低伏，“所以，我斗胆请求父亲，让我和佐助进行一项秘密修行。”  
“嗯？”  
“宇智波斑。”鼬抬起头，飞镰在眼中几乎旋出残影，“还活着。”

事由万花筒写轮眼，这不仅关乎他令人骄傲的两个儿子必将失明的未来，更关乎宇智波一族的实力之巅能至何等地步。富岳只沉吟了片刻，便答应了鼬“同佐助出村进行秘密修行”的提议。有了富岳的首肯，暗部和火影那边的周旋也便不是问题了。  
在即将退出房门的那一刻，富岳又叫住了他们。  
兄弟二人一前一后地顿住，廊中光影幽暗，书房内柔和的暖光将两位优秀的宇智波族人照出一半明亮、一半黑暗的影子。在如此的灯光下，富岳端坐在主位，遥望两个儿子，这一刻他不仅是宇智波的族长，更是一位父亲。  
这位父亲眸光温和而略带哀伤地看着他的儿子们：“在这样的年纪就开了万花筒写轮眼，鼬、佐助。”他叹息，“一定很辛苦吧。”  
佐助呼吸一窒，一股难以言喻的愧疚像巨浪朝他袭来，他胸口被这难见而令人动容的父爱烧得滚烫，手脚却冰冷如同僵尸，他张了张嘴，试图说些什么，六芒星在眼中红得泣血。  
“我为你们骄傲。”富岳说道。  
“父亲……”佐助嗫嚅道，几乎要在父亲慈爱而威严的身影前跪下。  
“去休息吧。”富岳微微一笑，看着自己的小儿子，“不愧是我的儿子，佐助。”  
鼬握住佐助的臂肘，将已然呆滞得无法动弹的弟弟拉到身后，低垂着头恭谨道：“您也是，好好休息，父亲。”  
他半扯半拖地将弟弟带离那个恐怖的房间，像是在逃离什么可怕的梦魇。可笑的是，向来不苟言笑的父亲难得说出的慰藉之言，在他们耳里竟有穿肠毒药般的威力；那个亮着如豆暖光的房间，也像会吞人般恐怖。  
鼬牵着佐助，像牵着一缕游魂。他将这缕游魂送回房间，门甫一拉上，佐助就脱力地跪坐在地上，捂着胸口过呼吸般粗喘。鼬沉默地跪在弟弟身前，捧着弟弟如纸苍白的面颊轻轻抚摸，一边安抚他，一边也在镇静自己。  
冬日的深夜是寂静的。  
在难以感知时间流逝的静默后，佐助以一种飘忽的语气说道：“哥哥。”  
“我们真的在做非常错误的事情吧。”他问，“非常错误的。”  
常会有这样的时候。  
在每一次被父母以温暖与体贴的爱意关怀过后，他们都会陷入一种由衷的自我厌恶之中。  
什么样的家庭会让一对血缘相亲的亲兄弟以一种禁忌的方式爱上彼此？  
这是一个难以回答的问题。  
严厉的父亲，慈爱的母亲，从家庭构成上来说，这是一个几乎没有缺陷的人员安排。在爱的浓度上，宇智波一家更没有一人是吝啬的。父亲虽然以一种较为明显的偏颇态度表现着对两个儿子的爱意，但从重量上来说，富岳所给予的父爱从不让天平失衡。母亲则更加伟大，美琴在两个儿子身上投注了毫无差别的深爱和关怀。宇智波兄弟是在充满爱意的环境中长大的，毋庸置疑。  
然而就是这样看似完美的家庭，血缘相亲的兄弟以背德的方式相爱了。  
要是认为他们最终无法抵抗这种可怖的吸引力，实出于一种大无畏的勇气，是十分荒谬的。  
假若有一种方法，能让哥哥不再爱弟弟，弟弟不渴望哥哥，他们会毫不犹豫。  
他们没有做错什么，却又做着一件滑天下之大稽的错得离谱的事情。  
这是一种畸形的关系，他们既是兄弟，又是爱人，还是共犯。在以爱为名的罪行中，他们共担着重如千斤的刑罚。从相爱的那刻起既是死刑，越界的同时便注定死后都要下地狱。  
然而。  
然而。  
然而，即使不做那样的事情，他们已然足够亲密；而他们既已做到兄弟相亲的极致，对彼此产生性的欲望又有何不可？心灵已经贴近至此，肉体要如何再近？  
自然是只能相拥。  
然而，这竟然是错的。  
鼬一遍又一遍地用指腹描摹弟弟的轮廓。他们长得这样相像，却又截然不同。任谁都能第一眼看出他们是兄弟，却从无将宇智波鼬当成宇智波佐助，将宇智波佐助认作宇智波鼬。  
佐助跪坐在地上，双手撑在身前，眼珠麻木地游移两下，而后失焦地定在鼬的脸上。  
鼬总是喜欢用佐助在学校时的人气打趣弟弟，然而身为兄弟，鼬同样有一张秀美且轮廓精致的脸。佐助的眸光在鼬的脸上逐渐聚焦，他看着鼬，从下睫浓密线条清晰的眼，到法令纹，再到同样苍白的唇上。  
“哥哥……”他呢喃一声，撑着身体慢慢往前爬了几步，仰着头，像稚嫩的雏鹿仰承叶上的露水，轻轻吻上鼬的嘴唇。  
这就是他们的原罪。  
他们想要拥抱。  
他们更想亲吻。  
说不清是谁先变得粗暴起来的。等神志回笼，佐助已经伏趴在地上，像狗一样被哥哥插入了。屋内的灯被熄灭，铺得齐整的榻榻米早被不成体统的翻滚搅成乱七八糟。鼬的衣服没脱干净，散落的长发从耳边滑落下来，只见得尖削的下巴。他凑到弟弟耳边烙下连绵的亲吻，喘息被克制得极轻，只有不断喷洒在皮肤上的热气让人知晓他被情热和欲望烧得有多滚烫。佐助被操得目光发直，他一半身体跪在铺盖上，一半身体无力地摩擦着地板，灼热的呼吸把贴着的那片冰冷的地面都焐热了。  
等鼬终于拔出来射了之后，佐助用仅剩的力气翻了个身。被插得太厉害了，就算东西拔出来，穴口也像还记得哥哥的形状一样本能吮吸几下，他无力地动了动膝盖，想把腿合拢一些，却被颓然倒在身上的鼬阻止不能。于是他转而用腿夹着鼬的腰，用酸麻的手轻轻摸着鼬的长发。  
哥哥埋在他身上哭，眼泪在无声中从他的脖颈流到锁骨，他用那里的小窝，盛满哥哥的泪水。  
他的强大的、温柔的、冷静而克制的兄长，他的共犯。  
“别怕。”佐助说，顺着鼬的头发，像小时候鼬安慰做了噩梦的他一样，“没事，别怕。”  
“没事的。”他说。


End file.
